The Dragon King
by bluedragon093
Summary: Acnologia was defeated, Natsu and Happy find themselves in a world where magic was completly hidden from the common people. Natsu is adopted by Emiya Kiritsugu at the end of the 4th Holy Grail War. So find out how the presence of these two beings will change the final outcome of the 5th Grail war.
1. prologue

**Hey guys, this is the first fic I'm writing. Hope you like it.**

 **Fairy tail and Fate series both belong to their respective owners.**

 **Oh, and do tell if you like the fic.**

 **Enjoy.**

SCENE START

"I see…..you are worthy of the title king". These words spoken by 'The Black Dragon' Acnologia echoed throughout the battlefield. Those were the last words spoken by the 400 year old dragon as he disintegrated into bits of light or in other words 'died'.

There were only two people visible in the darkness of night. One of them was a 'human' with pink hair. He was the 'salamander' Natsu Dragneel. He was wearing tattered clothes and was panting heavily. Blood was dripping down from his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. His scaly scarf given by Igneel was the only cloth which was not damaged. There was not even a speck of dirt on it.

The other was a cat. He looked at his partner sitting on his shoulder. Happy's face was showing seriousness and sorrow instead of its usual cheerful smile. Happy was catlike species known as Exceed. He had his wings out.

Hearing Acnologia's words Natsu felt his emotions run wild. He had finally killed Acnologia. The dragon who had taken his father Igneel from him. The dragon who had killed his friends whom he adored more than his own life. But what now….. He had nowhere to go. Most of Fiore was already destroyed by Acnologia. Even if he went there, his friends would not be there to congratulate on his victory. Even the guild was destroyed.

"Natsu". Happy called his name softly to take him out of his dark thoughts.

"I'm alright Happy, don't worry. Ahh, I'm hungry. Let's go find some food!" Natsu said in a cheerful voice obviously to make Happy cheer up. But the cat like creature was buying none of it. The Exceed was still making a serious face.

"Natsu". It again called his name but this time some intensity.

"I know. Don't worry happy I will get over it eventually." I finally conceded. "But first we have to find some place to live." Happy's expression finally softened at that. It spread its wings and slowly started floating.

"Aye. But the place should be according to my description. Let's see…. The house should be in the shape of a fish. There should be a aquarium full of fish. The fridge should be filled with fish and….." It began listing fish this and fish that while flying above his head. That bought a fond smile to his face. Now Happy was the only one whom he could call a friend with all others gone.

He was about to leave when there was the harsh sound of wind blowing. He turned around to see a large black hole inches away from his face. He instinctively tried to jump away from the hole but he couldn't. He was already being sucked in the hole.

"Natsu!!!" Happy yelled from above startled by the sudden appearance of the hole. Seeing as Natsu was slowly being drawn to it Happy latched on to his hair tightly.

While he was trying to make sense of what happened he had already crossed quite some distance. The hole was just centimetres away and felt Happy grabbing his hair. Suddenly he remembered the feeling. It was just like when traveling to edolas through anima.

Happy! Hold on tig-." His words were cut off as both of them were devored by the hole, whisking them away to some far away place.

SCENE BREAK

Fuyuki city 1994. Aftermatch of the grail war.

"Ahh." Natsu groaned while trying to get up. The last thing he remembered was being sucked into a black hole with Happy tagging from behind. Huh….. Where's Happy?!

"Happy! Where are you! Happy!" Natsu yelled trying to find Happy.

"Fish." He heard Happy's voice and turned towards it only to see….. Happy was sleeping peacefully and was probably having fishy dreams. Wait a minute….. Why did Happy seem so small. He took Happy in his hands gently and checked from head to toe. Yeah, Happy had somehow become younger. He tried getting up, but failed. He lost balance and…… his feet were small. He cautiously picked up a broken piece of mirror lying near his feet. He saw…. That he had really become a kid….. He had become 7 year old kid, again. Natsu calmed down after some time. He noticed that his physical strength had decreased with his magic power. So he came to the only conclusion to get back in shape, training.

Natsu finally noticed his surrounding. To put it simply, it was hell. There was a large fire spread all around the place. The people were dying. Many buildings were destroyed and most of them on fire. He wanted to save those helpless people, but he couldn't even get up. He could feel the pain of the wounds. He knew that he was gonna fall unconscious. But that would not be able to kill him. He had deamon heritage with dragon upbringing after all. The meager strength in him finally left and he fell on his back. Hus eyes were losing light, he held happy tightly and was ready to embrace darkness.

That was when he saw a man with a very desperate expression searching for something. He was wearing some sort of black suit. He was frantically removing the rubble ignoring the pain in the hands. When his eyes fell in this direction he looked…… relieved. Like a big burden was suddenly removed from his back.

Emiya Kiritsugu was tired. Tired was an understatement if you know what he has been through. His dream is to become a hero which is pretty stupid considering the current age. But there he was weighing lives of people and walking down the path of asura. In the Holy Grail war he participated, he wanted to wish to save people. But instead he saw more people die. So when he saw a pink haired kid with a cat still breathing he became happy. He could save the kid.

So Kiritsugu ran towards the boy as fast as he could. It seems even the boy had noticed him. When he was very near, the boy slightly opened his eyes.

"Who….?" The boy mumbled while pulling the cat closer.

"Thank you, thank you…. You're alive." He said while trying to pick up the boy. Natsu could only see in confusion as the man came near him and thanked him endlessly, just because he was alive. Seeing the man who was smiling genuinely shedding tears, brought a smile on Natsu's face. That was when the world went blank.

SCENE BREAK

Natsu woke up to find himself in a room with many white beds. There were others, most probably sick. He concluded that it was a hospital. He saw Happy sleep beside him. Most people would say Natsu was idiot, but he wasn't. He instantly knew that the place he was now was most likely not Earthland. His dragonic sence told him that he was in some other world. The magic in the air was very low. The people sleeping beside him were also not releasing any kind of magic.

"Maybe the resources are scarce…" He mumbled to himself.

He was cut of from his thoughts with the sudden sound of the door opening. The man of yesterday came in but this time he was wearing what looked like casual clothes instead of the black suit. He steadily came near Natsu as not to put him on guard.

"Okay…. I'll be blunt. What would you prefer, being sent to the boring orphanage with the other children or being adopted by a complete stranger." He told Natsu while waiting for an answer.

Natsu understood what he had meant. He was asking whether to go play with small brats or with some crazy oldman. So he instantly chose the second.

"But on one condition." Natsu added while sitting in sage like thinking position and noding his head which seemed to amuse the man to no end.

"Go on..."

"I keep my name. My name will always be Natsu Dragneel and nothing else…."Natsu told the man. He just noded at the condition. There would be legal problems but that would come later.

"Okay th-"

"And Happy comes with me." Natsu cut him of and gave him a glare which couldn't be called a glare because of his small body.

"Its alright one cat won't make a difference anyway." He told Natsu while scratching his chin. Oh, he was about to see the horrors a single cat was going to bring.

"So all that is done and now for the introductions. You have already told me your name so its my turn. I'm Emiya Kiritsugu and I'm a Magus."

SCENE END

 **So did you guys like the chapter.**

 **Let me know in the reviews.**

 **As for the story...I know the first chapter was just part of cannon but I'll see what I can do for the next chapters.**


	2. chapter 1

**I own neither Fairy Tail nor Fate series. It would have been awesome if I did, but sadly they don't. Both of them belong to their respective owners.** **Please remember that I'm writing this fic on just a whim. I don't mind negetive reviews. I will try my level best to correct my mistakes as I'm not that good at English and anyway...**

 **I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. I will mention now.**

 **There are gonna be major SPOILERS. So people who have finished only the anime I request them to read the manga or wait for the next season of anime before reading this fic.**

 **This Natsu will be... different, somewhat. He will be the same idiot who will always be recklessly charging ahead but...you will see.** **Then for Natsu's powers, they will be highly diminished and as to why he turned into a kid will also be explained. But his skillset will be having those same flashy attacks.** **So guys don't worry as he will still be the Natsu who likes to fight and eat.** **I included Happy as I didn't want the fic to become the same as in the canon. He will also help in adding humor to the plot.** **So guys here's the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _SCENE START_

"Small house he said."

Natsu was standing gaping at the big Japanese style house with Happy still sleeping in his arms. It was infinitely better than the house he and Happy were living in before. Hell, it was even better than Lucy's apartment. After he had agreed to be adopted by Kiritsugu(under conditions of course) he had been discharged by from the hospital. Ahhh! Hospitals! He didn't like them. He couldn't move and had to stay in one place. He had asked Kiritsugu about where they were going to live.

Natsu knew that they were notbreakrthland but that didn't stop him from being surprised by the size of the building of this world. People walking on the street didn't release even an ounce of magical power nor could he see some one using magic. That made him conclude that magic was rare in this world. There were vehicles roaming all round but none of them used magic. Instead they used some sort of fuel.

People would often take a quick glance towards him, probably because of his bright pinkish hair. A kid close to his physical age even called him a pinkie and that made him scowl.

"Its salmon you idiot." He shouted at the kid. But the kid didn't get scared. He again threw childish insults before going his way. Honestly he was tired of people calling him names because of his hair colour.

"So shall we go inside or are you going to quarrel with children all day?" Kiritsugu asked as he watched the exchange between Natsu and the kid.

"Yeah. Come on let's go!" Showing his usual energy he quickly got inside the house.

 _SCENE BREAK_

All the site-seeing ended. Both Natsu and Kiritsugu sat next to table drinking juice.

"So how much do you remember except your name. You told the doctors that you had lost your memories right." Kiritsugu suddenly asked him in a light tone. Natsu pondered for a moment before deciding to just tell him the truth. It would not do to lie to his adopted father after all. He was bad at telling lies anyway.

"I lied to them or in other words I remember everything." Natsu smiled at Kiritsugu who looked confused.

"But wh-"

"I'm from an other world. People would just think I'm crazy or brush it off as a joke so I kept quite." He explained to Kiritsugu who was watching with an expression which was not readable.

"You are from an other world." He asked Natsu with an incredulous face. I nodded.

"Whats next? You are a demon?" He asked rhetorically meant as a joke. Natsu decided it was his best to keep his mouth shut at that question.

"Fish…." Happy just woke up rubbing his eyes. Muttering his favorite food under his breath.

"Happy!" Natsu took Happy in his had and started dancing like an idiot."

"Natsu!" Happy just took after Natsu and started dancing with him. At the corner Kiritsugu was left speechless for some minutes.

"You talk!" Kiritsugu uncharacteristically barked at Happy. "A…A Phantasmal Spe…Species…?" He muttered while closing into Happy who had stopped dancing and was staring at Kiritsugu with mischief filled in his eyes.

"Natsu who is he?" He asked.

"Ah! Right. Happy this is Kiritsugu, My new Foster father. And Kiritsugu this is is Happy, my partner."

"Alright I have had enough for a day. Now you owe me an explanation afterwards." Kiritsugu said as he fixed his gaze on Natsu. He sighed as he got up and went into the kitchen.

"I will make us something to eat." And just with those few words Natsu felt a very strong urge to stop the man but said nothing.

 _SCENE BREAK_

And in the next few minutes Natsu had already learnt his next lesson. 'Never to let Kiritsugu inside the kitchen'. The whole room had caught fire. Fortunately Natsu was a fire-dragon slayer. He quickly filled his stomach with all the fire. Which again raised questions for Kiritsugu. So after having eaten some instant noodles they all sat down.

And after a few hours of explaining their adventures to Kiritsugu who was listening to them intently he finally spoke.

"So you guys are from another world. Natsu is some sort of dragon slayer. Happy is a species another different world called edolas and you two are already 20 years old. Am I right." Kiritsugu asks with a complicated expression. "So I couldn't save anyone from the fire I caused huh" he whispers under his breath which is picked up by Natsu because of his superior senses but decides to keep quite.

"Now its my turn. You guys said that magecraft is freely used right. But its not used like that here. People who are ignorant of magic should remain like that. So don't go around breathing fire in front of people. And Happy you cannot talk or grow wings anywhere except in the house. Okay?" He said. Happy groaned from his place.

"Yeah I noticed that much. But why are you telling that this…..magecraft and magic are different."And like that the next few hours was a section of introduction of magecraft.

 _SCENE BREAK_

A few day had passed since coming to his new home. Natsu had finally become comfortable in this new world but that wouldn't last for long anyways, he wanted to fight anyone. His usual battle maniac personality coming into action. Happy was having some trouble keeping quite in presence of others but tried nonetheless. But it was proving too much for the blue trouble making cat. It seemed that today Kiritsugu was introducing them to his friends granddaughter.

"Natsu, this is Fujimura Taiga. She the one I told you about." Kiritsugu said while pointing towards a girl of average height holding a wooden practice sword. That wooden sword was giving Natsu all kinds of bad vibes. She was currently giving what it looked like an admiring look to Kiritsugu

"Ahhh you are so cute." She instantly crossed the distance between and started to pat Natsu's head which seemed to irritate him to no end.

"OK, I'm not a kid!" Said an annoyed Natsu.

"As far as I can see you are a kid." Taiga said while grinning.

Scene break

"Natsu can't you tone down the prana you are wasting all the time. You will be like a magnet to all mages nearby."

Kiritsugu said it with a tired expression.

"I can't reduce the…prana as you called it more than this. This is just the overflowing energy anyway so I'm not wasting anything." Kiritsugu snorted at that. Overflowing he says, just how much prana does he have….

Its been a four years since settling down in the new world. There was not much of a difference for Natsu in daily life but he was nearing his limit of not fighting. Due to being regressed in age, Natsu was left weakened. But he had already started training. Though he wasn't even close to his former monstrous strength but had improved a lot. It was explained that his presence was rejected by Gaia so he had to use his own power and age to prevent him and Happy. Kiritsugu had tried teaching him some of the magecraft. Natsu showed no talent in any craft. He could use reinforcement but that's it.

"Now abou- *chough chough* hmmm now where was I?" Kiritsugu's condition was worsening day by day. He had told Natsu that he was cursed and would die quickly. Natsu had reluctantly accepted the fact that he could do nothing about it. Kiritsugu wouldn't even tell him the cause of the curse.

"Which your condition so bad, why do you have to make those trips to Germany."

"I'm sorry. I can't tell that to you now. Maybe later?" Kiritsugu asks him while coughing. Natsu frowned but nodded. He knew that Kiritsugu kept secrets but didn't pry on them.

"Come son we can have dinner."

"Ahhh I'm tired of those instant foods." After his first experience Natsu had never let Kiritsugu near the kitchen. Of course he liked to eat fire, but that didn't mean there should be afire every time his father entered the kicthen. He even tried to learn and cook but it was deemed impossible. He had never cooked after all.

This was the daily routine in Emiya household. All would get up. Natsu would go train with Happy tagging along with him in the woods, Kiritsugu would go out somewhere. Fujimura Taiga would come visit with her cursed bokken and train with Natsu. Even if he was physically much stronger than a normal it would take some time for him to beat Taiga.

After eating his food Natsu went out for a walk. He had made friends with a plum haired girl of his age. Sakura was a really shy girl. Some days ago guys elder to him(physically at least) were bullying Sakura while she stood there emotionless. Natsu went a gave them a sound beating and told them to never bully little girls again and they had agreed reluctantly. When he opted to take her to her home she had opened up quickly. Natsu knew that something was really really wrong with that girl but didn't bring it up. He had silently resolved himself to help her as soon as possible.

While walking through the street he came across and golden haired man looking at him with curiosity. He was dressed casually. He had a regal looking face. Everything about the man cried of arrogance. His

instincts told him to fight him, a strong opponent. But he kept his mouth shut.

"What's your name boy?" His voice was filled with authority and charisma. But Natsu was not affected.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He replied without fear. The golden man's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Tell me boy, Your aura tells me you are a king but you are not bearing like one. Why?" He asked him without using his name. Natsu was confused. Why was he calling him a king? Then Acnologia's words echoed in Natsu's mind 'you are worthy of the title king'. Natsu instantly told the golden man what he thought.

"Isn't that just a tittle. Besides I have no plans of using that title anyway." Natsu answered nonchalantly.

"Interesting….. You already know that you are a king. It looks like there is someone worth checking in this era afterall. We will meet again Natsu Dragneel." He walks always finally acknowledging the name.

And in all that commotion Natsu had forgotten to ask the man his name. He turned around to ask him but he had just disappeared. He shrugged it off and went on his way back home.

 _SCENE END._

 **Did you like the chapter. Hope you di** **d.**

 **I will try to post the next update within a week.**

 **So until next time...**


	3. chapter 2

**I do not own neither Fairy tail nor Fate series.**

 **Now on to the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 ** _SCENE START_**

It was late at night. Emiya Kiritsugu, known as the magus-killer was sitting on the porch simply staring up at the sky.…. Or coughing up a lot of blood. His breathing had become more difficult and his heart was having trouble beating without pain. But he was used to it by now. The curse inflicted by the corrupted grail or Angra manyu was still active and was slowly killing him. But he didn't regret it. He had prevent mass genocide by the cost of almost 500 innocent souls. It was not fair on his part to complain.

"Hey, jiji. I think you should rest. Your condition had worsened you know. I have tried every method I know but I still couldn't get rid of that damn curse." His adopted son Natsu came and sat beside him on the porch. Natsu had grown in height. He had started developing scale like marks on his rough face. In mere 5 years he had gained much muscle and had little to no body fat. Kiritsugu had concluded that it was because of his half-dragon body and blood.

"If only Wendy was here.…." The last sentence was a whisper. Sadness was rolling out of Natsu as he told his late friends' name. Kiritsugu had known Natsu's circumstances. He knew that the boyhad previously lost everything in his life. Whenever he would talk about his friends he would become sad. Seeing Natsu's mood drop Kiritsugu decided it was the best to change the topic.

"Hahaha, don't worry. Your old man still has a lot of energy left. I just remembered something I have been wanting to ask you for quite sometime. What was your goal? You know, back in your world." Natsu's face took a shade of surprise but was quickly brushed it away.

"Hmm.…. My goal? To tell you the truth I never had a truly fixed goal for my life. When I was small I somehow landed in a forest without any memories. All I remembered was my name. Then you see I met a dragon. Which I later got to know that he was the Fire Dragon King." Kiritsugu was surprised. He did know that Natsu was raised by a dragon. But he didn't know that it was the king of its species. He motioned Natsu to continue with his story.

"He raised me. Taught me to read and write. Played with me. Trained me and one day when I woke up he was gone. So must first goal was to find him. Ask him he left. While searching I came across a guild." Kiritsugu knew of guilds. Natsu and Happy were always taking about this 'fairy tail'.

"When I joined the guild I made many friends. No, they were my family. So my second goal was to protect my friends. Prevent any harm to them." He talked fondly of his friends of his guild. About how there was a scary red-head slaying monsters and an annoying ice stripper always trying to defeat him.

"Anyway…. Enough about me now its your turn old man." Natsu turned towards Kiritsugu with an expectant look in his eyes. Now there was no turning back so Kiritsugu decided to just blurt it out.

"I wanted to be a hero of justice. A hero who could save everyone." Kiritsugu was expecting loud loud laughter or sort of criticism but heard nothing. He turned around to see Natsu pondering seriously about his dream.

"Its a nice dream." Natsu grinned.

O.o.O

It had been several months since that day. Nothing much had changed since that day. He was still following his routine. He was still training to keep his body in shape. Happy was still going on about fish and Taiga was still visiting him. Nothing much had happened except for….. Kiritsugu's eventual death. Natsu knew that he was going to die. He did his very best to find a cure for the curse but he had failed.

Kiritsugu's last hours were were relatively calm. He didn't cough, he didn't lament but talked with his son about his life. He spoke about his father and his experiments. He spoke about a women who trained him, his motherly figure he killed. In turn Natsu spoke about his adventures, His guild and his friends. Kiritsugu had just there with a content smile. In the morning when Natsu had gone to wake him up he was gone.

All over again, Natsu had to bear the pain of loss. He was sad, but he didn't cry. He respected the man and his dreams. It was not fit for him to cry over a great man losing his life saving people. Happy cried for hours. It was to be expected, Happy was quite attached to him after all.

The funeral was months ago. When he had returned home, Taiga had hugged him and Happy tightly while crying.

School would start in a few days and Natsu sure in hell didn't like the idea of going to a damm school. But he agreed anyway. Kiritsugu had told him to go to school. He decided to respect the man's wish. But mostly he was tired. Tired of not seeing any action. He thought he might find this worlds mages. Natsu hadn't seen anyone besides Kiritsugu use magic in this world.

At the moment though, he was sitting in the park staring up at the sky. Sitting beside him was his friend Sakura. She had come immediately to his house when she had heard the news of his Father's passing. She ordered her help in cooking food daily which Natsu had accepted being the person he was. For which Sakura had turned red.

"Are you okay Natsu-san?" She asked voice filled with worry. I waved my hands in dismissal but she still had a worried look in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm fine." She nodded and continued.

"Can I come to you home Natsu-san? You must be hungry I will cook something for you." Natsu's ears perked up at that. Sakura was a really good cook.

"Yeah sure. You are welcome any time!" He grinned and she blushed again.

"Ah man! It look likes school will be starting soon. I have no idea why I even have to go to a school." He whined. Sakura just smiled.

"Ah, you will go to school. Then you will become my sempai." She said while noding her head.

"Hmm….anyway its getting late. Let's go home already I'm hungry…." He said while his stomach rumbled at his word to prove him right.

"Okay let's go….Natsu-sempai."

 _0.o.O_

Sakura entered her home quietly. She had cooked dinner for her sempai. She hoped that she would go unnoticed but knew better than that. From the corner an old man Matou Zouken came forward. He put up a very disturbing smile on his old face.

"I see you have been going out lately. Have you made a friend?" He mused curiously. Sakura knew that her grandfather was monster. She knew better than to lie to the seemingly old man.

"Yes. His name is Natsu Dragneel." She answered almost like a machine. Zouken eyes narrowed slightly as he heard the name. Zouken knew that Sakura was changing her emotionless mask. So that boy is the reason. He started he get a dangerous glint in his eyes. He knew that the war taking place earlier than usual as he had helped create the grail after all.

"Dragneel… now that's a new one. This is the first time I have heard of such a name even in my long life.". He mused curiously. Sakura was starting to get nervous. Her grandfather getting interested in someone or something was a bad sign. She didn't not want to bring harm to the brightly shining boy in her darkened life. But she didn't say anything. She couldn't argue with her grandfather.

"Hmm…. Its okay. You can meet him as long as you don't use it as an escape from training." He started walking towards the corner in a slow pace. Sakura widened her eyes I'm surprise. She couldn't believe that the old demon was giving her so much leniency.

"Th-thank you grandfather." She quickly bowed at walked towards her room.

0.0.o

Natsu was NOT excited when he walked to the middle school. He had heard that he would have to listen to boring lectures and speeches. He didn't like to do anything which was remotely boring but here he was forced to attend a school… He was a fighter, renowned as salamander in all fiore and not some scrawny scholar for God's sake.

He morning had started normally. He had gotten up a little early. Went to a nearby forest with Happy trailing behind. Busted and destroyed a bunch of rocks and trees and blasted a river, changing its route. Perfectly normal. Then he remembered he had to go to school. So he quickly packed his belongings, convinced Happy to stay at home(which was the difficult part) then started his journey to school. He had breakfast with Taiga which consisted of instant food Taiga who was attending the same academy as a college student had left before him.

When he entered the school he could see kids of his physical age. Some were happily chatting with a group of friends and some were making sour faces. The boy looked around. The main larger building on the compound was the high school section. There were a lot of small buildings and fields around it where most of the sports clubs gathered and held meetings. Turning a bit, Natsu spotted the second largest building in the area which was where the middle school was. Fuyuki City was fairly standard in that the local middle and high school were set up in the same compound. Students could transfer to private high schools if their grades and credentials were good enough, but otherwise they would get a simple pass to the high school here so long as they weren't flat out failing.

He sighed and went to find his class room.

o.o.0

Rin was on edge.

The apprentice magus had long attempted to emulate her father, noble and faultless, always trying her hardest to make things seem as elegant as possible.

...It would explain why their magecraft was based around using jewelry to some extent despite the financial ramifications...

However Rin was still not only a young and rather inexperienced magus, but a girl with a rather short fuse and unfortunately many buttons. She hated her guardian Kirei Kotomine, she had a large competitive streak, she despised being looked down upon, she didn't like to admit defeat or being shown up, and she didn't like surprises.

So when she walked to the middle school and detected the presence of another magus... she was not only surprised, but pissed as well. The unidentified person was not using any magecraft that she could say with certainty. But that was not the problem. The mage whoever he was was RELEASING prana. And that too was no little amount. The amount of prana being released could be used to easily fire a B rank spell. Oh she was jealous but that was not the issue. The real issue was…..

Why was there another magus in her family territory? The only ones that should be in Fuyuki city are herself, those in the Matou family and Kirei. Kirei's at the church and other than Zouken and... her... the Matou's bloodline was magic free by this generation, and... she... wasn't in secondary school yet.

Gritting her teeth, Rin walked with a hand in her pocket, fingering the jewel in it. She was still studying

mostly magic theory and basic spells. The only offensive magic she really had under her belt was the ability to release the stored prana in her familyjewels and aim them like cannons... but that was a last resort. Even though she was an 'average one', a person who had an affinity to all 5 basic elements, she had yet to actually learn to use any of them as a decent weapon yet. She had been practicing her Glandir curse recently, but it took too long for her to fire them off to be useful in battle.

She paused. What was she doing? Unless the intruding magi was a complete idiot or didn't know about the association, he would be keeping his magic to a nonexistent level during school. As such whoever it is wouldn't be doing anything should she corner him. Even with the absurd amount of prana he wouldn't be able to use any flashy attacks. She grinned confidently. All she had to do was corner the rat and threaten him with her jewel to tell her everything when no one is around.

That shouldn't be too hard if he kept releasing his prana

Flicking her hair back confidently, the Tohsaka walked to school, ready to begin the game of cat and mouse... eager to see how she would come out victorious...

O. 0. 0.

Natsu was bored. He was in the middle of what seemed to be 6th speech of the morning inside the gymnasium with the rest of his classmates. Looking around desperate to pass the time in any way possible, the red head saw that many other kids his age were feeling the same way.

Ah. How He wished Sakura was here. The girl wasn't much of a conversationalist, but she at least listened to his moaning and gave him her honest opinion on things. It was sad that the girl who was smaller than him was more mature than Taiga. Still, she was his only friend. Due to his temper and the fact that he kept on getting into fights with bullies, kids his age tended to prefer to stay away from Natsu...

Suddenly his nose perked up. He could very miniscule and and almost negligible amount of magic being released. That made him happy. There was another mage beside him here! Normally people wouldn't feel magic of such low amounts but Natsu was a dragon slayer. His senses were far superior than normal humans.

He turned around in the direction of the prana. There he saw a girl looking in his general direction with a fierce look in her eyes as in trying to find someone. He understood. She was a mage and she was trying to find the source of the prana he was releasing. He quickly faced her a gave her a grin and waved at her. Her eyes widened in surprise. She angryly mumbled something like 'wait th….'.

"Classes 1-A, B and C please rise." Called the principal, snapping the boy out of his curiosity. "Tomorrow you will be run through your classes, but today we shall guide you through the school and expose you to the many clubs that we have here. You will be given a brief introduction to many of them by their current presidents and representatives..."

"Finally." The dragon slayer groaned as he stood up and stretched, feeling his legs again. "I thought they would never stop..." Apparently when he was concentrated on magic and what-not, the principlehad finished giving his speeches. He stood up and followed his classmates. Apparently they were going out.

o.o.O

Rin grit her teeth. Damn! She didn't know what frustrated her more! The fact that the idiot magic user was in her age group or the fact that he just revealed himself by waving to her. It's like the bastard was mocking her, and she already had her fill of being looked down upon when she had to spend time around Kirei!

The three classes had just finished their interview with the track and field, baseball, basketball, and soccer clubs all at once and were now going to check out the martial arts clubs in another part of the school. She was sure that the source, the pink haired boy was from class C

At least now she knew that the idiot magus was someone her age. That evened the playing field for her since they both had the same experience, or should at least... which put things in her favor since she had her family crest and all 5 elements on her side. Most noble families with long backgrounds tended to stay away from Japan so whoever it was, odds weren't likely that they had more up their sleeves and foundation than she did. Even if he had almost the trice the amount of prana. Even if he was confident enough to reveal himself. Even if she didn't know any information on the mage. Even if his hair was pink

o.o.O

Natsu entered what looked like a gym. The teacher was showing the class to the clubs. He searched the place for the girl he saw earlier. He found her with an another group of students. She gave him a glare which meant 'stay right there' before coming his way.

Rin strolled right towards the pink haired boy without showing any signs of fear. In truth, she was actually quite nervous. The boy had enormous reserves and she didn't know what kind of magic he used. When she was near enough she stopped and asked in a soft voice so that the others could not hear her words.

"Who are you and why are you in my property without permission."

Natsu frowned. Property? What property?

"Yo, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I don't know about what you are talking about. Anyway what's your name?" He answered honestly. Run eyes narrowed. She couldn't find any traces of lies on him. He was a magus but didn't even know about the second owner of the town. She could buy that. She could ask him to charge some jewels.

"Hello Dragneel-san. My name is Tohsaka Rin. Its nice to meet you." She smiled too sweetly for comfort.

Natsu frowned again. Now that was just plain weird. Dragneel-san? That sounded too cringy.

" You can call me Natsu. "He said while grinning again.

"Hey you two. Get back to your group." Yelled a teacher from behind. Rin got irrited but nodded to the teacher.

"We will tall again sometime later." She brushed her hair haughtily and started to turn around.

"Wait….. We can talk later at my home. Here's my address….."

 ** _SCENE END_**

 **Thank you for reading guys.**

 **I will see when I can update next.**

 **Until then...**

 **BYe**


	4. Chapter3

Sooo guys sorry for the late update. My exams are near so ya'knw I can't post continuously. Hope you understand and

Enjoy

Scene Start

It was late at night. The clock was about to strike two, the best timeframe for Rin's magical energy. The peak of her magical energy was at excatly two in the morning. Since this would be her first and last chance, she couldn't afford any mistakes.

"_Withdrawl with elimination, engrave four areas and surround with the summoning circle... right." She tries to reassure herself. Afterall one had to be calm while summoning a servant.

She engraved to magic circle onto the floor of the basement of her house. There wasn't any need for a large-scale summoning to summon the Servants.

Servants are called forth by the Holy Grail. The master's priority is to keep the Servant in this world and to supply them with enough prana to substantiate, the Holy Grail takes care of the summoning.

"Bare and silver and iron. Stone for foundation and the Grand Duke of contracts. My great master Shveinorg for the ancestor. A wall for the descending winds. The four gates shall close and come out the crown. Let the three-forked road to the kingdom cycle." She continued to chant with great concentration. She drew the magic circle, mormally written in blood, with her melted jewels.

"Enclose, Enclose, Enclose, Enclose, Enclose. Five times for each repetition. Just destroy the enclosed time." The magic circle starts to get a easily visible red glow.It was nearly 2 in the morning. It was the time to start.

"_I announce.

Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword. Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call." The magic circle starts to release a bright light.

Her vision closes. The fifth, said to be unperceivable by human eyes, was before her. So, in fear of being broken by it, vision shuts itself down. But she continued her chant.

"I am the one who shall lay out the evil of all afterworld. Thou art Seven Heavens clad in the Three Great Words. Emerge from the ring of control, guardian of balance...!" Perfect...! It was so perfect. Rin couldn't wait for her vision to return. 'My vision should return in a matter of seconds and there will be a summoned Servant right in front of me..." Just like she had thought her vision returned in moments. And infront of her there was...

Nothing

"Huh...?" Nothing is nothing. There was no change. She had ragged out that much ether and nothing had formed. And on top of that... She heard an explosion from the living room.

"WHY!!!?" She ran. She kept running without thinking. She ran up the basement stairs and into the living room.

"...The door's Broken!?" The living room door was crooked. There was no point in turning the handle. The door doesn't open, even as she pushes it. With a crash, She kicks through the door.

And, The instant she walks into the room. She understannts everything.

The living room was in a big mess. It was full of rubble that must have fallen from the ceiling, and there was one man sitting on the rubble cockily. Without a doubt, that man was a Servant.

Rin groaned. She had made a mistake at the last moment, again. Seeing Rin groan the man smirks.

"So... Are you my master."

 **0.o.O**

Nastu groggily opened his eyes. He was having weird dreams everyday. Most of the time it was about a golden object. It's image was getting clearer as days went by though it identifying it was still very difficult. But Natsu knew that the dream was some sort of puzzle. Happy was sleeping soundly beside him. He got up from his bed and went towards the kitchen for a little snack.

"Oh, good morning senpai." Sakura greeted.

He rubbed his half open eyes and saw Sakura cooking breakfast. "Yeah, good morning." He said.

Sakura had started regularly coming to his house. She had also improved in her cooking. Natsu trusted Sakura and had already given her a spare key of the house so that she could come in whenever she wanted. Natsu usually woke up late in the morning, so Sakura would prepare him food.

It had been nearly 5 years since Kiritsugu died. He had become 'friends' with Rin. He had explained to her about how he was from an other world but didn't tell her anything about his magic. Which lead Rin trying to 'study' him and Happy. Though after that they had became friend of-sort. She would also visit his house sometimes.

"Senpai….what happened to your hand……" Sakura sarted to speak in a low voice. Shock was evident on her face. Seeing Sakura's expression Natsu slowly raised his hands and checked for the cause of his friend's actions. On his left hand there three red lines intervening with each other vaguely to make the shape of a dragon. The lines were slightly distorted.

"Must be a wound I got unconsciously. Don't worry Sakura it's no big deal. I can't even feel any pain." Natsu tried reassuring Sakura but her expression grew even more grim.

"Senpai, that's not a wound. It's a…" Her voice trailed of with uncertainty.

Of course Sakura knew about him and Happy. With much difficulty Natsu told her the truth as she too was a magus. But to his surprise, she already knew about it. She had told him that she didn't want to break their their friendship so she had not brought it up.

"It's a?" He stressed a bit asked trying to get her answer.

"A command seal for the holy grail war." She spoke in very low voice. Natsu wouldn't have been able to hear it if he didn't have enhanced dragonic sences.

'A command seal huh. I have heard about it somewhere. But where!?" He furiously searched his brain. Then he remembered about what his father had told him about some war. He had left Natsu with some book while saying "If you ever find red lines on your body, read this book. Did you understand?". That was way before he died and Natsu totally forgot about the book. Natsu didn't like wars but he was always up for a good fight. In this world where magic was hidden, Natsu got no chance to fight anyone and so he was itching for a fight.

While Natsu was busy abusing his brain on the whereabouts of the book, Sakura was having a different line of thought. She didn't like the idea of her 'crush' participating in a brutal war where everyone was killed. She knew that Natsu was strong even though she had never seen him use any magic. The amount of prana he had was already a proof for his strength. But the Heaven's feel ritual was no ordinary war. Anything could happen to the participant And she couldn't anything to stop it. Natsu already had the command spells.

The Command Spells are three claims of absolute obedience, the crystallization of a great magic, that a Master has over a Servant in the Holy Grail War system. Unable to normally be controlled by humans, they are burdened by the "absolute condition for materialization", the authority of the Command Spell carved into them at the moment of summoning. They are holy marks signifying a magi's status as a Master and knowing Natsu, He would never back down from a fight. So she decided not to talk too much about the topic.

Natsu took one look at the clock. It had already become late for school and he didn't brush his teeth and it was almost time for the tiger to come.

o.0.o

Just as Natsu had thought, his supposed guardian arrived while loudly announcing her arrival. They sat down for breakfat. While eating Tiaga would play pranks and Natsu would get angry, which was the daily routine. Like always Tiaga and Natsu who both had large appaite ate faster, than Sakura who slowly ate her's.

"I just remembered I have to go and start grading the exams now. Yup, I should hurry up." She quickly finishes her breakfast and gets up.

"Thank you. Breakfast was lovely as always."

"Ah... thank you, Sensei."

"I'm going ahead then. I'll get mad if you two are late." And she runs off saying that. The house becomes silent again as the monster tiger leaves. Tired of the unbearable silence Sakura turns on the TV.

Over the screen runs an exagurated teletype reading 'Gas leak accidents continue.' It seems there was a big accident in the neighboring town of shinto. It happened in a building in the business district. A whole floor of people ran out of oxygen and fell unconscious. Natsu narrowed his eyes in thought. These types of accidents had been occuring too often recently. That definately couldn't be a coincidance.

o.0.o

After their breakfast the two were on the way two the school. Honestly if there was anything Natsu hated, then it was school. Sitting quitely in the corner and listning to boring lessons were not of Natsu's style. The reason he came this far was because of the help from Rin was in the same year. Even then his grades were average and just enough to pass.

"Let's hurry. You still have morning practice right?" Natsu asked while increasing his pace. "Yes, let's hurry then senpai."

They walk down to the town together. Passing the long wall and going downhill, reaching the residential area. Natsu's house was on the top of the hill, far away from the centre of the town.

Then they reach the crossroads at the centre of the town. From here, there are many roads: a big bridge leading to the neighboring city...

...A hill road that leads to the Ryuudou Temple...

...The residential district on the other side of the town...

...The shopping district...

...And the school they were headed to.

They head to the school without stopping elsewhere. The road is mostly silent. Since it's still seven o'clock, there weren't many others on the road. Other than those two, all you can see were a few others heading to their morning practices. They reach the school entrance.

'Well, see ya. Have fun at your club." Sakura was in the archery club, so they had to part there in the mornings.

"..." But today, Sakura doesn't go. She stood there with a slightly red face.

"Oi, Sakura? What happened? Are you not feeling well? Do you have fever or something? Your face is all red you know." Natsu asked with a concerned look on his face. "...No, it's nothing, but... um."

She quicky bows. "I'll be going now. Please look forward to dinner tonight." Sakura ran off like she was ashamed or something. Honestly, just couldn't understand girls.

When he entered his classroom he was greeted by his friends. Due to his energetic behaviour and charismatic personality he had made many friends. Initially he had trouble because of his spiky pink hair, but after a prank or two on the teachers, he quickly became infamousthrought the school.

Everything is good and all but he slept throught the class.

He woke up at the lunch break. Had lunch, went to the school's roof, made himself comfortable and started to sleep again.

o.0.o

It was already dark outside when Natsu woke up. He rubbed his eyes lightly. The wind was blowing, though he didn't know weather it was cold or not. As a Fire Dragon Slayer, he couldn't brush of blizzards without any trouble and any kind of heat or fire harming him was out of question.

He turns towards the sky."No wonder it's darl... the moon's behind the clouds." There was no light in the sky when he looked up. Because of the strong winds, the clouds were moving fast. It was past curfew and there was no sign of life in the empty school. Then he remembered about the Holy Grail war he had heard from Sakura in the morning. He wanted to participate in that fight.

"I still have to search for that book." He muttered to himself and increased his walking speed. The more Natsu thought about the fight, the more exitited he became. Then he came outside, near the school entrance gate. There...

Just now...

He thought he heard something. It sounded similar to metal clashing. Curiosity won. To investigate it the sound he started moving towards it. He heads towards the schoolyard. That was where the sound was coming from. From a distance he saw two silhouettes moving at amazing speeds.

"People?" He went a little closer so that he could see clearly. He could hear the sounds getting louder. It was the sound of metal hitting metal. That clearly meant there were people fighting out there. He got close enough to see clearly.

There was a man in red and a man in blue. The man in red was holding swords in both his hands. The other one was holding an omnious red spear. They were moving at speeds impossible for a human, or atleast for a human of this world. Most of Natsu's friends could move faster afterall.

They were not human. That was the first thought coming to Natsu's mind. He could feel their energies. They were like Lucy's spirits but yet they were different. They were clearly skilled, exchanging blows with their weapons. He wanted to fight them. They were strong, stronger than Natsu at his current level. But he wanted to have a good fight. "Calm down Natsu." He thought to himself and tried to set his proirities straight.

He wanted to participate in a war, and for that he needed Kiritsugu's book. So the only thing to do is go home fast and search for the damned book. They were already in a fight, so it was not like he could just intrupt them. So he turned back at started to walk back home. But Natsu didn't know that both the two fighter and Rin had noticed him walk away.

O.o.0

Lancer saw the kid who had been looking into their fight closely walk away. He was easily noticible with his pink hair standing out. It seemed as though both the red bastard and the girl had noticed. The gild wore a shocked expression, revealing that it was someone she knew. But archer just looked confused.

Archer was really confused. Who was that boy, he had never seen anyone with pink hair when he was in school. Though he just shrugged it away thinking him as a anamoly. The boy was not of his concern. He couldn't stray from his goal. He had to kill Emiya Shirou. He had to escape from his 'hell'.

"Lancer, kill that boy. He looked like a normal person. We can't have any rumors spreading." Came Kotomine Kirei's voice from inside of him head. Lancer sighed. The fake priest was getting on his nerves. First he kills his original master and then tells him to kill an innocent boy. He sighed again, he couldn't go against his orders. That bastard had many command spells. If Lancer refused, that bastard would just use a command spell. He broke his fight with red and turned towards pink's general location.

Rin watched as Lancer started to walk towards where Natsu had went. She didn't know why he was here. Natsu was one her few 'true' friends and her secret crush. So she couldn't let him die.\

"Archer!! Stop him!" Archer sighed. He knew his master. She probably wanted to save the boy. Archer obeyed her. He traced a bow and a nameless sword. He used alteration to change them to his requirement and fired it towards lancer.

"Hey! Can you atleast wait till I take out that brat?" But he recieved another arrow flying past him as an answer. He sighed. He was not going out on his opponent so increasing all his stats at once, he attacked his opponent twisting his spear at aiming it directly at his legs. The other servant was caught of guard, as expected. Now there was a large amount of blood flowing from is right leg. He shouldn't be able to move for a while. Lancer knew that all the small wound could do was get him a few minuites at best.

So he moved fast, jumping from one building to another, locking down to the prana flowing nearby. He was obiously a magus. Lancer's eyebrows rose a few milimeters. That was comparable to the weaker servants. Perhaps the boy could give me a good fight. He thought.

After a while, he finally found the boy walking around with a grin. He thought of giving the boy a good scare by jumping behind him. And thats exactly what he did. But what he didn't expect was a fist covered in fire, nearly hitting him.

0.0.O

Natsu was making his way back home with a frown on his face. He could still feel the magic released by those non-humans when suddenly on of them began moving towards his direction. He grinned. Someone was trying to pick a fight with him, and he was reply him in kind. Natsu could feel as the person came closer and closer and stopped for a moment. Natsu saw that the man in blue tights, standing on a nearby building from the corner of his. Then suddenly he jumped behind Natsu.

By engulfing his fists in hot fire, he suddenly turned around trying to hit him in the face but was narrowly dodged. "Tch." He clicked his tongue, the grin still not fading. Lancer seemed surprised for a moment, but a grin formed in seconds. He looked at Natsu, was not one bit scared. "Not bad kid, I don't know what you did but you nearly hit me there." He gave Natsu a thumbs up. "You can call me Lancer." He got into his battle stance.

"My name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." And without any warning Lancer moved, faster than any normal person could and closed the distance between his opponent. He had to kill the boy, the least he could do was giving him a painless death. Lancer thrusted his spear directly aiming for the heart, but to his surprise Natsu dodged the attack and counterattacked with a punch but there was no fire on it. Lancer blocked the punch with his spear and attacked again, only to get the same result. The boy was strong. Holding his own back without any help with a heroic spirit was most impressive.

"Awesome! You really are strong. I didn't have some much fun in ages!" Natsu shouted. "I'm all fired up!" His whole body lit up in blazzing fire. Lancer raised his brows. What was that, he thought. There was clearly fire engulfing his body, but Natsu was not at all burned. Lancer's girn widened. He was having more fun than he thought. Natsu jumped towards Lancer with his fists raised, and attacked him again and again. All his punches were dodged or the blocked by the spear which had started radiating bloodlust.

Natsu then stopped in his position and started to inhale air, slightly expanding his throth. Lancer watched in confusion as he inhaled more and more. And abrutally "Fire Dragon's Roar." A huge torrent of fire came out of the boy's mouth, engulfing everything in it's path. Caught in surprise, Lancer took the attack directly. Sure, the fire was hot, but was not enough to defeat him. He took one look at the grinning boy and continued hin his attacks. Natsu had already proven to be a threat to him. Somewhere in his mind, Lancer understood that Natsu was not human, afterall no human should have been able to fight him, a heroic spirit for so long.

Then fight continued for a few more minutes. Natsu was panting slightly, his clothes were torn and blood was flowing from his wounds, but the grin on his face was still present. While Lancer was still looking fine despite a small burn mark on his cheeks. They were going to start their battle, but stopped when they sensed the presence of two people.

From the shadows came Archer and Rin. Rin gave Natsu a hard glare when she saw his bloddied body and gasped slightly when she saw his right arm. Archer narrowed his eyes. The boy had survied his fight against Lancer was quite some time and even managed to score a hit on him. That was worthy of praise. He thought.

"Looks like I failed. Whatever. See you soon. And ya be ready for a remach boy, I still haven't killed you yet, but I will sooner or later." Saying that Lancer escaped.

0.o.O

After the skrimmrish with Lancer, the three – Natsu, Rin, Archer – went to his home. For some reason Archer was shocked when Nastu showed him the house. He was shocked again when he was introduced to Happy. After hearing a handful from Rin, Nastu finally sat down to explain him magic to Rin, in exchange for information about the war.

"Long story short, I use dragon magic." Rin scoffed. "Dragon magic? What the heck is that anyway." She asked. Natsu sighed. "I am half-dragon." That seemed to catch Rin's attention as she stared at him incruduously. "Well it's too difficult to explain. But i'll try. See in my world, there are forgotten kinds of magics, they are known as lost magic. And my magic is one of those. I was infused with the power of my foster-father, who happened to be a dragon and learnt dragon slayer magic. Dragon-slayer magic is just converting one's body into that's of a dragon." Natsu explained to the best of his ability and sighed. He was not good at it.

An hour passed in explanation of his magic." Hey Rin! Now it's your turn. Tell me about the war and help me summon whatever it is! Fast!"

Rin sighed. All the talk about dragons and whatnot had left her exhausted. But she started to explain," You have been chosen as a Master. You have a holy sign on one of you hands, right? On your hand or on your arm. All the signs are different to each master. There should be three command spells engraved. That is the sign of a Master. Your's is still not complete as you have still not summoned your Servant yet."

"To put it simply, you've been dragged into a game. A survival game between the seven masters, a game call the Holy Grail war. A battle royale that won't end until you kill all the other masters." Natsu was ok with that. If the master was rotten to the core and was beyond saving, he would end his/her life. "Or, you can just hand over your command seals and hand your servant after the summoning." Natsu snorted at that. As if he would give up.

"Yeah over with the difficult stuff. Tell me how to summon a servant." Natsu asked.

"Slow down, To summon a servant we need to create a magic circle. And that would take a lot of time" Rin said. "A circle... I have seen one in the shed see if that will work." Natsu asked trying to hasten the work. If there was one thing Nastu hated, that was waiting.

"You did tell me that your father was a magus and he participated in a war right?" Natsu nodded. "Then he must have created the circle, first lets go and see if that will work."

0.O.o

Now they were in a shed. Natsu was told some really long chants by Rin and was told to prepare for the summoning. The smug looking Archer was standing across the wall with his arms crossed. Happy was still inside the house eating his favarate fish.

When the preparations were done. Natsu started to chant the spells. The magic circle glowed brighter and brighter every second. When the process was finally over, and the bright light had finally died down, inside the magic circle was a girl. She was wearing a blue armour and had a stoic expression. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Natsu and asked...

"I ask you... Are you my master?"


End file.
